


Jasmine

by Mysteryred



Series: Beautiful Mistakes [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysteryred/pseuds/Mysteryred





	Jasmine

**A/N:** In **Chapter 15 of Beautiful Mistakes** it’s known that April’s psychic powers are reaching the level of telepathy and she has heard some of Leo’s private thoughts. I’ve wanted to write what it was that April heard for awhile. Here we go…

**Leonardo**

 

As I duck her strike and she soars above me, I catch hints of a mild sweet floral perfume. The scent races through my nostrils, down my throat and seems to bounce around inside me like it’s trapped, before floating up into my head where it lingers like Mikey over my shoulder while I read my latest issue of Space Heroes.

Our swords clash and as she rotates away from me the air around her shifts and I pick it up again. It smells so good I can almost taste it, although a flower doesn’t seem like it would taste good and yet the feeling it impresses upon my senses tells my mouth that it would. It’s such a strange sensation that I maneuver her so that I can get a deeper breath of it.

_I wonder if she noticed me sniffing her? I should probably be planning my counter attack or she’s going to pin me. Yep. No, saw that one coming._

“Come on Leo! What are you doing?” She hisses and strikes again.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Karai,” I grin as our swords clash and she glares at me between the cross of our blades. _I love the way her eyes are all flinty and her lips are drawn up in a pout, she’s so cute when she’s mad._

“Well you’re not trying very hard. Come on!”

I laugh, “You’re making it too easy for me.”

Her red lips curl and I can just see the white of her teeth peeking beneath them, “I’ll show you easy.” She snarls.

_Oh, I wish you would._

_I mean, no, that’s not right!_

The silver of her blade narrowly misses my face, at the same time she whirls around sweeping my feet out from under me and I toss my swords aside, grab her arm and take her down with me.

“Leo!” She yelps tossing her blade away from us.

As she untangles herself from me she raises a dark eyebrow, “If I didn’t know better I’d think you were letting me beat you, I just don’t get why.”

_Maybe because I can’t find any other excuse to have you this close to me and you smell so good it’s driving me nuts. And right now I’m overwhelmed by the way my insides are shivering as that aroma drifts in with every inhale and I’m delirious with the teasing playful air of it. It’s on your clothes, your skin, in your hair. It’s everywhere and I can’t get enough of it, or you for that matter._

“Are you sniffing me?” She leans back, getting to her feet.

_Yes, actually._

_No!_

_What am I doing?_

Feeling a heat in my face, I feign a cough and sniffle, “No, of course not. I’ve got allergies.”

She puts a slender hand on her hip, “Since when?”

Sniffling and clearing my throat I rub the back of my head and wonder if she’s buying it. “Since now?”

Rolling her chocolate colored eyes, she waves me off, “Whatever you say Leo.” She saunters over, picks up my katana and tosses them to me. “Again?”

But before I can answer April’s voice singsongs through the dojo, “Leo, why don’t you just tell her that you like her and she smells good?”

 


End file.
